Fly Back Home
by Pookey
Summary: Robin must leave for a short while, but he promises to return. How does Starfire react to the news?


This just came in my mind, so I decided to post it. Not my best work but –shrugs- oh wells…

Disclaimer: The only things I own of the Titans are some comics and some action figures so do you think I'll own them for real? Don't think so…

Fly Back Home

Starfire stood on top of the Tower alone in the night. The sky shinned bright with dazzling stars and the moon was full and beautiful as it glittered on the bay, but Starfire looked out into the dim city remembering the last night with Robin.

_The team stood in Robin's room, while watching as their leader pack away his belongings to move back with the Dark Knight. Robin didn't want to go back, but Bruce persuaded him to come back and train with him having watching the Boy Wonder almost die after their last fight with Slade. Robin agreed he would go back for awhile but made Batman promise he could return with in a year. He promised and the deal was set. Robin was to go back to Gotham for a year, and he would tell the team another reason for his leaving but it was still a year…a year with out Starfire._

_"Robin, must you leave?" Starfire pleaded Robin stay. Robin said he had to go back to Batman because the Joker had come back and was a ruthless as ever and he needed to go back and train more from the last battle he encountered with Slade._

_"I'm sorry Starfire but I have to go. It's for the best and wouldn't you want a better leader than me? You guys almost died because of my stupid mistakes, I need to go back." Robin said almost choking having to say this to Starfire, but he kept his cool and continued packing away his clothes and last bit of weapons._

_"Robin, you are a great leader and no-one can argue with that so what if you made a few mistakes in the past Beast Boy makes them everyday." Cyborg tried to convince Robin but Robin wasn't listening he couldn't take leave as it is._

_"Yeah, I make them every...HEY! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Beast Boy caught the insult a little late._

_"I thought it was," Raven stated with a hint of pleasure from the joke, "and besides, if it wasn't for Beast Boy your plan might have worked." Raven continued but her voice changed back to its monotone state._

_"...What is this? Pick on Beast Boy Day?" The changeling stormed around Robin's room._

_"No that's Tuesday...C'mon Robin, do you have to go?" Cyborg put his hand on the masked boy's shoulder._

_"Guys, I don't want to leave you have to understand that but I have to. It's for the best." Robin packed the rest of his belongings and headed for the door, but Cyborg and Beast Boy stood in his way blocking the exit._

_"Please don't make this harder for me. I'll come back someday. I'm just not sure when that's all." Robin persuaded the boys to move, but Starfire wasn't quiet done trying to keep their leader, no, her friend from leaving. Robin was everything to Starfire and she couldn't stand the fact Robin having to go for any reason and she was hoping her last plan would make him stay for just a bit longer._

_"Please Robin...at least stay with us for the rest of this evening." Starfire wanted to tell him good-bye in person. Robin stopped in the hall, he slowly turned and faced the others, and after much debating through his mind and looking at the pitiful faces the others were making, except Raven who stood there but you could tell she wanted to have Robin stay a bit longer, Robin made up his mind._

_"I'll stay a little longer," Everyone smiled wide, even Raven cracked a smile, "but I have to go by tonight. Gotham isn't too far, but it's still a little ways." Robin muttered the last part mainly to the others because Starfire already had her arms wrapped around his neck hugging him tightly._

_Both Robin and Starfire sat on the roof after a day of parting for their leaving leader. The entire day the Titans made sure their leader had the best day he had ever had before he had to leave. They took him out to eat at his favorite restaurant, brought him to the zoo (which was Beast Boy's idea but Robin agreed to it), threw a party with all of his favorite music and lights and Robin wasn't sure how they knew, and last they promised him that they wouldn't destroy the city while he was gone. Which Robin's reaction was relief, but Starfire wanted to talk to him alone before he left. She wanted to say good-bye personally._

_"Robin…I do not want you to leave, I do not think I can go on with out you here each day." Starfire looked down at her feet and a tear slide down her cheek. Robin wiped it away and tilted her chin towards his._

_"Starfire, I've wanted to tell you something for a long time but I was too afraid because I thought you would...well, what I'm trying to stay is..." Robin breathed in and found the courage to finish with confidence, "I don't want to go because I won't be able to see your smiling face each and every day, to not hear your beautiful voice, and I'm going to miss, most of all, looking into your mesmerizing, perfect, jade eyes...Starfire, I love you, and I'm not sure if you feel the same way about me, but..." Robin was interrupted by Starfire's soft fingers on his lips._

_"Robin…I love you as well, I was also afraid that you would not feel the same way." Starfire smiled softly and Robin grinned bringing his other hand to his mask and moved the hand that rested on her chin to her tanned cheek._

_"Star, after I go..." Robin gently took off his mask with ease, "I want you to go into my room and open my top dresser drawer and take out a book that has my name on the front all right?" Robin kept his eyes shut and tilted his head to the ground._

_"Why is that Robin? Is there something in there of importance?" Starfire asked in a whisper as she moved her head closer to his. Robin brought his head back up, but his eyes stayed closed._

_"Yes, I want you to read that Starfire, it has my past in there…I can't tell you it in person. It hurts too much to say, but please read it." Robin whispered and slowly opened them to reveal midnight blue eyes that sparkled with the shining of the stars above. His eyes were the eyes that could stop the world in a radiant glory, his eyes were hypnotizing._

_"Robin..." Starfire gasped and touched the sides of his cheek near his eyes, she was speechless by the magnificent beauty that laid behind his mask and the fact that he wanted to share his past with her._

_"Please?" Robin leaned in closer to her._

_"I promise Robin." Those were the last words Starfire got out before they kissed on their last night together…their last night for a year._

_Starfire began thinking about the journal Robin told her to read after he departed so when the others had fallen asleep Starfire snuck into Robin's room and opened his dresser drawer. She instantly found the book, it was black and had his name sewn into it with golden thread. She cracked it open and began reading it not knowing it would be her only reading for a long time._

She read it every night, crying herself to sleep but this night was different. Instead of reading the book in her room, she was sitting on the Titan's couch reading Robin's journal while the others were out at a party they were invited to.

Starfire didn't go for once because she felt it was wrong to go have fun with out Robin, but the others weren't seeing eye to eye and went anyway but that did not bother Starfire at all. She knew they needed to have some excitement and she was fine with being alone. Raven was going to stay behind with Starfire but Beast Boy had a different idea to that. Star giggled as she watched the others leave, and when they finally left she was left with peace and quiet. Something Raven wished she could have.

As Starfire opened Robin's journal the phone began to ring. Curious as to who would call so late in the evening Starfire walked over to the phone and with a voice you could tell that she was faking her cheer she answered it, "Hello, you have reached the Titans Tower, this is Starfire speaking how may I be of service to you?"

"Star?" The voice on the other line said, it sounded tired but very happy and was very familiar.

"Robin? Is that you?" Starfire had a shot of hope when she heard that voice.

"Yes it's me" Starfire was instantly perked up and was hovering off of the ground, something she hadn't done since he had left, "I've missed you so much, I'm sorry that I haven't called..." But Robin was interrupted by Starfire, who was overjoyed he had called.

"Do not apologize Robin, I know you are busy…." Both of the teens talked for what seemed like an eternity, then the door opened up and revealed the other Titans.

"Hey Star! Who's that?" Beast Boy asked running up, hoping it was a fan of his.

"I hear the others have come home." Robin snickered in the phone, Starfire began giggling too.

"Yes, the others have come home, would you like to talk to them?" Everyone just walked over and began wondering who was on the phone that made Starfire so happy.

"That would be a good idea, hold on. I'll switch the phone to the screen, I just remembered about that." Robin began laughing causing Star to laugh and making the others become even more confused.

"Okay, see you in a sec." With that, Starfire hung up the phone, and the screen popped up revealing an all too familiar face.

"ROBIN!" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled and ran to the screen, Raven smirked and walked over after the boys and Starfire flew quickly to the screen. They talked and had a grand reunion, until they heard a voice in the background of the screen on Robin's side yelling at him to get off. The others snickered at the sound of this, causing Robin blush a little.

They said their good-byes and signed off, and the others left but Starfire smiled and sat back down on to the long couch. She picked up the journal once more when the phone ran again…Starfire flew back to the phone and answered and in a cheery tone that was real this time she answered the telephone not thinking it would be Robin, "Hello, You have reached Titans Tower, Starfire at your service this evening." A short pause was on the other line followed by an old too familiar chuckle. "Robin?" Starfire spoke with that old hope of hers.

"Yes, it's me…I couldn't hang up with out telling you that I loved you and good night now could I?" Robin whispered and you could tell he was smirking.

Star giggled, "No you could not have done that because that would not allow me to tell you that I loved you and good night as well." They both snickered and whispered into the night until Robin really had to go unless he wanted extra training.

"Looks like our time is up Robin."

"Yes, unfortunately it is, I love you Starfire and sweet dreams I will try and call more often if Batman allows me" Robin and Star snickered, "Good night my sweet princess"

"Good night my brave Robin, I love you and I hope you shall return soon."

"As do I Star, as do I" They both hung up at the same time and sighed.

It was a few months after their first phone call together and Robin was due home. Since Robin and Starfire's first chat on the telephone Robin called more often and let the team know when he was coming home and how everything was, and the team would let Robin know how the city was and what not, and when the others would leave Star and Robin would talk until one of them was forced to hang up which it was usually Robin who was.

Then one afternoon, Starfire sat down on the couch reading Robin's journal once again in the lonely Tower. The others were off again and Starfire could care less as to where they went to she was just as comfortable sitting at home. When the phone rang on last time. Starfire answered it, but before she could utter the word hello someone on the other line spoke first.

"Starfire? If this is you then I would like you to walk outside." With that they hung up leaving Starfire confused even more.

Starfire was hesitant at first to go outside but she bravely opened the doors and looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary when she steeped outside, but she still was worried. As she took a step further outside she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Who is there?" Starfire whipped around to be met face to face with two familiar midnight blue eyes.

"Hello there." Robin smiled wide.

"Robin!" Starfire hugged him tight.

"Star…can't…breathe…" Robin gasped.

"Oopps, I am sorry Robin." Starfire apologized and loosened her grip but didn't let go. With her arms wrapped around his neck, she sighed happily that he was home.

"Hey…" Robin tipped her chin up, midnight meeting jade, "I missed you." Robin whispered.

"And I missed you…" Starfire smiled, leaning closer their lips met in a kiss. Simple at first but turned heated as Robin slipped his arms to her waist and Starfire leaned her body towards his.

"Should we interrupt?" Beast Boy whispered softly from a distance as the rest of the Titans watched the two lovers.

"No…this is just what they need right now." Raven smiled from inside her cloak. Cyborg snickered as he video taped the whole event.


End file.
